


【Superzam】釋懷

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Lois lane died, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Billy Batson/Clark Kent, billy batson&jonathan kent
Kudos: 9





	【Superzam】釋懷

他需要力量﹑強壯的身體還有源源不絕的魔力。

Jonathan被鬧鐘的聲音吵醒，下一刻他按掉鬧鐘，聽到Clark的聲音。他的爸爸在作煎蛋，從煎蛋的香味來推斷應該一如既往的完美。Clark一臉著急的走向自己還躺在床上半夢半醒的兒子，Jonathan看看鬧鐘，沒事，他還能再睡個20分鐘。

“Jon，你快點起床。你不可以用你的超級速度上學。”  
“但爸爸!”  
“不可以。”

Jonathan想抗議，但爸爸一臉心意已決不容改變的笑容，他也只好放棄。默默從床上爬起，極速穿上衣服和梳洗，這個程度的使用還是可以的。看著牛奶放在桌上，已經有點放涼了。Jonathan看看廚房，爸爸還在弄吐司和培根，應該不會看到。Jonathan輕笑，偷偷用熱視線給眼前的牛奶加熱。他已經練習了好幾遍，最近已經比較能控制了，希望不會有事。

Clark聽到某種東西急促破裂的聲音，隨即便是自家兒子的叫聲。Clark馬上回頭，看到桌上一片牛奶作成的狼藉之餘，突然被過份加熱的馬克杯爆開，碎片甩飛到處也是。Clark看著不知第幾個壯烈犧牲在Jonathan眼下的馬克杯，前者只好輕嘆，哭笑不得的看著一臉失落的兒子。他明明之前已經控制得很好的，但兩年前他就失敗了。Jonathan知道原因，只是他不太想提起。而且，他不可能永遠都這樣。他想進步，他想變得更可靠，可惜的是不管是誰也把他看成一個受傷的15歲孩子，把他護在身後。Jonathan明白到底為什麼，只是這樣的狀態他多少有點不滿。

“Jonathan Kent，你又偷偷用熱視線加熱你的牛奶是不是?”

Clark並沒有生氣，他只是從櫃子裡又拿出一個新的馬克杯，倒入牛奶，自己熱視線加熱，遞到兒子眼前，完美的熱度和香氣。Jonathan只是有點失望的接過他的新杯子，這已經是他這個月弄破的第3個。至上次後，Clark甚至買了一打杯子回來，完全一樣，看著他父親英雄的標誌，本來也是屬於他的標誌。但他已經很久沒穿上那件兒時的外套，這外套已經跟不上他的身體變化，也跟不上世界的轉變。Jonathan甚至碰也沒有碰，一直掛在衣櫃的最角落位置，彷彿要把它和背後的東西都遺忘一樣。

“開心點吧，Jon。今晚我要出門一下，你猜會是誰給你作飯?”  
“Billy!”  
“是Uncle Billy。你們已經很久沒見了，我知道他也很想你。”  
“我很期待!但你今次要去哪?”  
“非洲那邊好像有一個秘密組織，而我要去視察一下。”  
“哦，視察一下呢。”  
“Billy剛從太空那邊回來，你能少折騰他的話會更好。”  
“放心，我們是好朋友。”

他這兩年的生活中，並沒有少了Billy Batson這個人。

Jonathan看看時間，他再不出門就真的要嘗試用飛的回學校了。他背起包包，親了下Clark的臉頰。看看玄關前某張照片，鮮花放在相片前，相中人兒笑得自信且迷人，沒有人不被她吸引。

“我出門了，媽媽。”Jonathan微笑。

Billy掏出了門匙，他知道家裡沒人。Clark下班後會直接往非洲去，而現在仍沒到Jonathan下課回家的時間。他太熟悉了，也太了解這家人的生活。他才剛由太空回來，或許身上還有某外星的小石子也說不定。今早Jonathan弄破了個杯子，Billy不禁看著垃圾桶裡的殘骸。Jonathan的能力還沒掌握回來的樣子，Billy默默的看著Lois的照片，已經兩年了，Lois，Billy Batson也24歲了，Jonathan也15歲了。

Billy開始把那對超級父子用過的盤子洗滌好，放一邊去。這對父子就算懂得如何拯救世界，他們也沒時間打掃房間了，特別是Lois不在後更甚。Lois的事是不幸，她的丈夫和兒子或許是世界上最強的人，但也敵不過疾病和人類的自然定律，生老病死。Lois患上了癌症，全家人甚至朋友知道時也非常驚訝。那麼堅定能幹的女士，竟然如此沒好好管理自己的身體。但這是急性的癌症，把Kent一家殺個措手不及。以現時的人類的科技來看，這已是末期。Clark想要救自己的妻子，Jonathan想救自己的媽媽，但如果使用外星科技，沒人知道後果，而Lois不想成為那麼不穩定的存在。她不想成為生化人﹑外星人﹑半人類甚至更可怕更糟糕的存在，她不想。所以最後她說服了自己的丈夫和兒子，到最後一刻，她身邊也有家人陪伴著。那並沒維持很長的時間，由發現癌症到Lois被帶走，也只是半年間的事。Billy偶然也有去探望一下，Lois會和他聊聊天，像朋友一樣。更多的時間她是在睡覺，畢竟身體仍然在與自己身體抗爭，她的精神不太好。Billy開始更多時間到Kent家，一來他比較近，而且他能飛，更重要的是他放心不下Kent一家。他的兒時偶像，現時最好的朋友，他的妻子被病魔纏繞，他不能坐視不理。JLA有很多熱心的人，但他們都有自己的責任，遠水不能救近火，身為最近Kent家的城市之一，Billy自告奮勇的分擔起部分工作。

Batman默認了這樣的情況，安排Superman和Chaptain Marvel的工作表分開，待在大廳或瞭望塔，這使他們甚少在英雄事業上碰面。但他們的見面時間並不少，因為Clark出任務時，Billy就會過來留夜了，為了留在Jonathan身邊。這孩子需要有人在自己身邊，就算他是超級英雄，但他同時也是個孩子。而且Billy和Clark不一樣，他不會以一個長輩甚至爸爸的身份與Jonathan溝通，他們是朋友，他們只是相隔了9年的朋友。他會帶Jonathan出門，他與Jonathan打球，偷偷溜去不同的地方，像他以前一樣。他想起剛成為Shazam!的時候，那時甚至還沒取好代號的時候，他以成人的身份作很多不同的事。他去了買酒﹑他進了酒吧或任何成人才可以進去的賭場，他還看了很多不該看的東西，也差點摸了些不該摸的東西。現在想想也是黑歷史，再也不要想起來了。Jonathan跟他去了遊戲機中心﹑去了晚上的便利店﹑去了24小時開放的家庭餐廳，那些正直Clark不會帶他去的地方，或者年輕時的他也未曾想過去的地方。這樣也有好處的，就是因為這樣Jonathan和自己的感情很好。雖然Clark有時會要求他叫自己Uncle Billy，但其實私下他們還是直呼對方的名字。

“大家都很想你呢，Lois。”  
“I’m home!Billy?”  
“我在廚房阿，Jon。”  
“你知道有時我會把你和爸爸背影弄混。”靠在廚房的門口。  
“我沒想當你老爸阿，Jonathan Kent。或許你能鼓勵一下你的爸爸?”  
“明明現在都差不多了，並不需要多一個媽。”  
“Jonathan Kent……”

Jonathan輕笑，把包包扔進房間，自動坐在電視前。Billy把一碟餅乾放在他跟前，點心時間真的很值得期待的是不是?就算是15歲的，依舊讓人期待。他們開始看電影，之前推薦了一套電影給Jonathan看，這孩子不在意畫面新舊，他更喜歡劇情的發展，他喜歡幸福的結局。Billy也是，他喜歡開心的結局，沒人死，也沒有後顧之憂，最好是敵人也從良，一切都完美。他們偶然也想看看這些騙人的東西，或許是因為他們見過太多東西，太多慘劇，太多已麻木卻不應麻木的東西。

“Billy，今晚我們會去哪?”  
“你不是還有作業嗎，Jon?”  
“作業不難。”  
“你不要再裝睡覺，然後讓我幫你寫西班牙作業。”  
“不會的!”

Billy因為Jonathan的作業，他自己也想起了不少已被遺忘的東西。他們的選擇其實挺多的，因為Captain Marvel的存在，他們的選擇並不局限於美國，他們可以去其他地方，甚至另一半球的地方。他們可以去看看亞洲的夜市，看看花火，又或者街頭表演。他還在想要去哪時，他看到牆上有一張又一張的照片。他突然有點想念那個鄉鎮，上次去Kent老家是多久之前的事呢?

“我們去看望一下Martha她。”  
“祖母?”  
“現在就去。”

他們真的去了，相比什麼街頭表演或者小食，或許Jonathan需要的是家人，一個帶大了Superman的女士並不容小看，他們突然的到訪並不會為這位女士帶來任何的困擾。Billy很久前已經認識這位女士，Martha Kent，久在他當初成為Captain Marvel沒多久後，Clark帶了他來拜訪。Martha的老態更明顯，但並不能阻止到她的熱情和看到孫子的快樂。她看到Billy和Jonathan後馬上給予一個溫暖的擁抱。

“Martha，你一定要長命百歲，我們需要你。”Billy不禁說出。

Martha只是輕笑，什麼也沒說。他們都明白，他們都曉得，到底是誰需要家人的齊全。家人很重要，無比重要，他們的至愛。Martha給他們泡茶，吃她親手種的蔬果，吃她親手作的千層麵，談她最近的生活。上次來已經是數個月前的事，聽下去還挺短的，但以能飛的超人類來講，這好像又有點長。Jonathan笑著與Martha聊天，他是個好孩子，與自己的祖母也沒什麼代溝，熱情又直白，討人喜悅的孩子。

待他們回過神來已經晚上9點，Jonathan要回去兌現他的諾言，回去寫他的作業。與Martha道別，定下下次回來的日子，Clark沒少陪伴Johnathan，只是有時需要一位女性的陪伴。Jonathan還沒放下Lois的事，Clark也一樣，他需要更多親人的陪伴。看著孩子費盡功夫把自己的作業作完，15歲的他已經不用再讀什麼床頭故事，這只成了Billy開Jonathan玩笑的其中一環，而Jonathan會毫不留情的回絕。

“他睡了嗎?”  
“是阿，他睡得很熟。”Billy看向陽台，見到那人直接飛回來的身影。  
“辛苦你了，讓你帶孩子。”  
“他是個省心的孩子，沒問題的。”

Clark回到室內，看向門前，發現他出門前蓋上的Lois照片再次立起來了。他皺皺眉，不是說Lois的照片有什麼不好，只是他不想讓Billy看到誤會，他認為照片是Jonathan立起來的，因為他是最難以釋懷那個。他輕輕又蓋下照片，拿了2個香檳杯，隨手拿來一玻璃瓶，把金黃色的飲料倒入杯中。

“我明天還是要上學的。”  
“無酒精汽水香檳，你的最愛。”  
“你今天回來得真早?”  
“只是偵察而已。”

所以明天還要再去，Billy輕笑同時邊想著。他接過酒杯，聞到杯內獨有的香檳香氣，還有氣泡在杯中頻頻冒出並爆破。這是他最喜歡的香檳，因為那是第一次在JLA慶生，他的生日，Batman默默拿出來的。同時，那也是他成年的日子，聽說這支玩意也不便宜，Clark卻白白在這種平常的日子拿出來了。他們看著陽台，看向大都會的景色，平靜得像假像，這世界彷沒有戰爭﹑災害﹑外星人或者任何危險，如果是這樣就更不需要他們了。他們默默都看著遠量，享受一切，享受這個美景，享受身邊的人，享受這個氣氛。Clark其實有偷看身邊的人，Billy已長成一位出色的男性，他把還自己的身體鍛鍊得很不錯，性格爽快健談正義感也很好的他，在學校也同時是一個受歡迎的男性。他在讀新聞學的課程，他選了一條適合自己的路，而Clark更期望未來有合作的機會。Billy最近要開始實習了，他已經習慣了在外頭到處奔波，而且身為Captain Marvel的他更多機會在英雄出現的地點拿到第一手資料。Tricky，但完全能接受。拜那些所賜，他在學校拿到不錯的成績。未來的畢業作業，Billy想以某單真實的新聞報導作為他的畢業作品，而Clark相信他絕對能作到。

Billy的鎖骨以下位置膚色有異，這是他在陽光下奔波曬下來的印記。視線不自覺地向下掃，看著Billy鎖骨下被上衣蓋著的身軀若隱若現，Clark吞下口水，制止了自己想用X-Ray眼的衝動。Clark看了下Billy自然地搭在扶手上的手，現在的感覺很好，他覺得會成功的。他自然地把手也搭在扶手上，他從沒想過這段距離是這麼長，明明平時看起來是這麼短。但他一步一步的慢慢接近，他的指頭與Billy的手只差那麼一點點，再一下他就能碰到Billy的指頭，再靠近一點點，再一點點。Clark承認上一次會如此緊張的時候是和Lois第一次約會，那一次的回憶很好，Clark現在仍這麼覺得。而他相信自己對Billy的感覺是一樣的，他很肯定，同樣肯定Billy對他也有感覺，他們只差一步。所以Clark作為一個足夠成熟的成年人，他有責任作為主動的一方，表現出作為一個已經歷過一段完整愛情的人對待新一輪愛情應有的態度。

他不是已經忘記Lois，絕對不是，Lois會是他一生中最愛的女人。只是他發現自己放不下Billy Batson，對方也同樣對自己帶著愛意。如果他們其中一方先找到新的女友甚至男友就好了，但沒有，Clark自認自己不會再找任何女性作伴侶，男性伴侶他只認定Billy Batson一個。而Billy一個正值青春年華的男性，卻鮮有聽見他有交女友(當然男友更沒有)。這彷彿在給Clark一個訊息，快來進攻，快來。Clark向來不喜歡看著悲哀仇恨前進，他更著眼未來，如果Lois的靈魂在，她一定會讓自己前進，去追求另一個伴侶，可以與他白頭偕老的伴侶。曾擁有一個果敢的妻子，是他的幸福。現在如果也能擁有一個成為他另一個希望的男友，他也無憾了。

指頭彷彿感受到Billy指頭的溫度，而Clark的心臟跳動得比任何一次出任務還快，他甚至怕Billy會笑他那不成熟的心跳聲。就在Clark成功碰到了Billy的指頭那麼一刻，Billy卻閃開了。Clark非常肯定他們是碰到了而對方也知道他在慢慢的靠近著，而Billy肯定也默認了自己的行動。那為什麼會這樣?他最後一刻抗拒了，拒絕了，躲過了。為什麼?

“你該吃點東西，Clark。”  
“Billy我……”  
“我帶了Jonathan去Martha那，她弄的千層麵我帶了點回來，你該吃一點。”  
“嗯……好啦。”

Billy微笑，他看下去像有點感激Clark的體諒，他彷彿鬆了口氣。但Clark心中更不舒服了，這道感情對你來說是負擔嗎，這忽冷忽熱的感覺讓Clark摸不著頭腦，他不明白。但當他坐下來後，Billy又回到那個開朗自然的笑容，把熱騰騰的千層麵放到面前。讓人懷念的笑容﹑香氣以及一切，彷彿剛剛並沒有發生過似的。Billy走向了玄關，他看了下Lois被蓋下來的照片，自然地再立好。Clark立馬到他身後，把手放在Billy正在擺正相片的手上。他的男孩，以往還能一手包著他的手，現在已長成和自己差不多的手。他感受到Billy變得僵硬，他感受到Billy不知該如何應對。

“Billy……”  
“我們不能這樣!”

Billy甩開了他的手，也甩開了他整個人。肉身的他當然不可能推動Clark，只是他自己逃開了，而Clark自覺地讓出退路。

“不能這樣?還是你不想?”  
“我們不能這樣，也不應該這樣，Clark。”  
“難道你不喜歡我嗎?”  
“……我們不談這個。”  
“為什麼!”  
“因為不可以!我們不可以!”

Billy有點激動地語氣回應，下刻二人卻怕這句吵醒Jonathan而回頭開門看了下。孩子睡得正香，看起來在發好夢，露出無憂的笑容。二人安心的退到更遠的地方，他們退回陽台，而Billy也叮囑自己別太衝動。

“Billy……我們……”

此時Clark的手機響起，JLA專用鈴音。會這個時候找他的也只有Batman而已，他之前說過要是偵察結果有什麼問題，他會立馬找自己而不自己強來的。

“你的任務來了，我們不是談這個的時候。”  
“……Superman。”Clark回應手機。

Billy目送了Clark的離去，應說Superman的離去。這樣也好，他沒勇氣面對Clark的質問，他們間的關係到底是怎樣，自己到底想要什麼也不知道。Billy從沒這麼迷茫過，他清楚知道自己喜歡Clark，但他不能接受，不管是為Clark﹑Jonathan還是Lois也好。這是他故友的丈夫，同樣也是男人，他們的年齡距也不小，世上到底還有什麼更複雜的關係?如果他不是Clark Kent就好了，又或者如果自己不是Billy Batson就好了，偶然也會這樣想這不可能的事。

“Lois，我該如何是好?”

相片中女性依舊笑得果敢迷人，連Billy也快要愛上她了。

Jonathan起床的時候聞到了煎薄餅的味道，伴隨著有點失敗的焦味和楓糖香。他也喜歡這個味道，因為意味著Billy仍然在這，他不會限制自己偷用超能力上學。那他可以再睡個10分鐘，或者躺在床上等人叫醒他，這美美的時間他真的很享受。然後Billy就會進來，坐在他旁邊，左手拿著的是他要替換的衣服。Jonathan提早按掉了鬧鐘，但他還是沒起來，他喜歡看著有人打開他的房門，叫他的名字起床。不管那個是媽﹑爸還是Billy也好，他最喜歡他們三人了。Billy融入了他的世界，成為他的家人﹑朋友，他的生活不能少了Billy。

“Jonathan!”  
“早，Billy。”  
“你……自己吃早餐。”

雖然是向著Jonathan說話，但Billy卻看著遠處。前者知道Billy在看向某個麻煩的點，一個會帶來麻煩的地方﹑人或事。Billy長大了，Captain Marvel成長，力量變得更強大，他甚至在當Billy肉身的11時已能感受到魔力的不和諧﹑不穩。這樣的人不管帶著什麼目的，他都應該去看一下，代替Superman的職責。

“是有什麼麻煩嗎?”  
“也別上學了，今天應該會停課一下。”  
“Billy，我可以幫忙。”  
“什麼?不!你別把自己帶入危險當中，要是你有什麼事，我難以向你老爸交代。”  
“但是!”  
“Jonathan，求你。答應我，遠離危險。這個時候別呈英雄，留在家中。”  
“我……知道。”  
“我愛你，Jon。”  
“我也是。你要小心，別受傷，我和爸爸會傷心。”

Billy輕笑，親親Jon的額，轉身飛出這個公寓。

對方有魔力呢，Captain Marvel感覺到一陣惡意的魔力。如果是以往他會不知所措，但現時他已經足夠成熟，他身經百戰，他早已不是那個毛頭小子，空有智慧卻不會運用。這是來自死者的力量，一道不應出現在大都會或其他任何地方的魔力。使用者只像寄生蟲一樣，靠吸收生者或其他人魔力而存在的魔法者，在魔法中並不是什麼值得掛在嘴邊的魔法。他見到了，那個人看下去瘦骨如柴，同時也散發著奇怪的氣息。最近大都會的人已經開始習慣了Captain Marvel的出現，同時也意味著他們應該早點離開現場，因為他的存在和Superman一樣，麻煩要來了。他們不太在意到底是英雄帶來麻煩還是麻煩自己找上門，他們只要知道快點離開這裡就好。其實這樣也不錯，至少他能少顧一點的人，而他就能專注在這個人身上。

“你看起來很不妙，也碰了些不該碰的東西阿，老友。”  
“力量﹑身體和魔力。”  
“……看來是不可溝通的傢伙。”

對方彷彿下一刻就要倒下般虛弱，但他的力量並不容小看，要是讓他恢復力量，他會是一個可以與Captain Marvel媲美的存在。

“雖然不知你有沒有聽懂，但我認為你最適合待的地方是永恆之岩的監獄。”

他決定不再說那麼多，他還有孩子要顧。一拳打向不死者，那一刻Captain Marvel發現打擊感不對，應該說他確實打下去了，但為什麼沒傳來應有的反應?正常人不管對方是強壯如Superman還是脆弱得像普通的人類孩子，只是被人打一拳理應要有反應，除非並沒有擊中。但這傢伙不對，他確實打下去，拳頭打下去也感受到打斷骨頭甚至傷及內臟。正常眼前這虛弱的人應該一擊便被打飛，甚至重傷昏過去。要不是因為那不祥的魔力，Captain Marvel並不會下這麼重手。然而看到眼前的人完全不為所動，沒有被打飛也沒有叫痛更沒有昏過去。身體被打的部分凹了下去，卻沒有倒下，只直直的看著Captain Marvel，看得他雞皮疙瘩。而且還有一種更奇妙的感覺，他打下去的一刻，理應是對方感到痛但事與願違，痛的是他的拳頭。

Captain Marvel看了下自己的拳，發現一個驚訝事實，他受傷了。他的拳像被針刺穿一樣，他的拳頭竟然在流血，果然眼前的人不是普通人。他的身體同時也是一片帶刺的海綿，你打下去不只難以傷害他，他甚至會吸收你的力量而內帶的針便刺傷你。但沒想到的是，這針連Captain Marvel的身體也能插入。Captain Marvel已經很久沒有在地球受過這樣的傷，而腦海立馬浮現出一堆與先相關或可能有關的力量。

“力量﹑身體和魔力……不對。更年輕的。”  
“你在看什麼?”  
“我知道你是誰，Captain Marvel。你不行，你的身體甚至敵不過我。你要是沒了魔力，身體也會虛弱，那樣不行。我需要一個……年輕﹑強壯的身體，然後再配給魔力，成為最強。”

不死者突然出現在Captain Marvel面前，把他一掌推開。這一推把Captain Marvel推到數米之遠，而Captain Marvel則身負重傷吐血。他看著敵人往那個方向去，那個不應該或者不敢想像的方向走去，Kent家，Jonathan的所在地。

“Jon……”

他昏過去了。

待他醒過來時看到四周都是大都會的市民，他希望自己並沒有昏很久，拜託讓他知道自己醒來的地方不是醫院。MPD的人也關心的看著他，但這不是重點，Captain Marvel立馬起身，看著眼前的人們。他昏過去了，他的敵人呢!他隨手抓來一個MPD的人，他想知道沒有任何人被抓走或者他只是昏去了幾秒的事。可惜不是，他已經聽見MPD身上的對講機在說某人在住宅區綁走了一個少年，而那個孩子已確定名為Jonathan Kent。

Clark一定會殺了我，在此之前我要先救人再自殺，Billy只能這樣想並飛向那個方向。

Jonathan看著眼前的人，他之前不是白當數年少年英雄，在不知對方的前提下別亂動，這一點他還是有長進的。他看著這個人腰部明明凹了一個洞，行動雖慢但還是自如的，而且更別說他一跳便跳到自己家裡來，那不是一兩層樓的事。他看著敵人不知在想什麼，他只能想對方是來者不善，但暫時沒有要害他的意思。Jonathan又開始想Billy了，這人能跑到自己眼前，那就是他已經先解決了Captain Marvel，Billy不會有事吧?Jonathan開始嘗試聽外面的環境，發現這裡什麼也聽不到，只有這個人動作的聲音。或許被魔法隔絕了，所以他連外界的聲音也沒聽見。

“不錯。你的身體很優秀，甚至不需用到魔法就到這地步。”  
“你到底想怎樣?”  
“如果你的父母不知道的話，或許會比較好。我雖然好久沒扮演小孩，但還是可以的。”  
“你要取代我?”  
“這個身體已經用太久了，而你……應該可以活更長的時間。畢竟你不是人類。”  
“不，你不會想這樣作的。”  
“為什麼?”  
“因為……我有家人，而他們都非常強大。”

下一刻Jonathan看到有人粉碎了那道魔法作的透明牆，直接揍向那個行屍走肉的不死者。Captain Marvel的手依舊會受傷，魔力也依舊被吸收，但有一個重大的分別是他打飛了那個敵人，不死者呵呵呵的發出不祥的笑聲。他一直在等待這個人來到，他在等待，一個魔力的源頭，有什麼比Captain Marvel更充裕的魔力源頭?

“你選的地方也不錯，讓我找很久了。”  
“不能有人來打擾我們。”  
“這少年與事無關，讓他走。”  
“如果我講不呢?”  
“那我只能這樣作了。”

只是半小時的時間，Captain Marvel便找到了壓制他的方法，不是最完美的方法這一點Captain Marvel也知道，但他拿來了一件法寶，一件他從永恆之岩那被封印的地方掏來的。這些道具要用在合適的事上，沒有人比Shazam!力量繼承人更有資格使用它們。

這是一道雙刃劍，首先你要有足夠的魔力來驅動這玩意。這一點他還是有保證，但重點是這玩意的作用。這玩意並不是什麼單純的封印物，而是一個吞噬者，它會把一切具魔力的人和物連魔力也一起吞噬掉，不管是眼前這個不死者還是Captain Marvel也是，對它來講也只是一個好食物。只是在吞噬者的力量前，魔力低者會先把持不著而被吞噬，然後要是你的魔力仍足夠強大且站立得著那就能在被吞噬前把它關起來。要是沒有能力關掉，你也被吞噬掉，那它就會一直吸收直至附近沒魔力物吸收為止，所幸的是範圍不算大，所以一開始Captain Marvel稱讚不死者選的地方選得好。Captain Marvel把手上的粉色菱形晶體投出，菱體變大，彷彿有一道無形的吸力把不死者和Captain Marvel吸入。但這並沒影響到Jonathan，完全沒有。他不解的看著眼前的二人，二人也被吸力拖拉進去，他看著不死者和Captain Marvel不相伯仲緩緩地被拖進去，Jonathan意識到將會有什麼不好的事發生。

要是被拖進去會發生什麼不可回頭的事，他直覺是這麼一回事。菱體很精準地吃掉了禁錮Jonathan的定身法，Jonathan這刻自由了。他並沒受到任何的影響，少年拉著Captain Marvel的手，嘗試讓他不會被拖走，然而這不管用，這道菱體的力量甚至拖動了用盡全力的Jonathan。不死者也不好過，他只是盡量維持自己的力量，等待Captain Marvel失腳的一刻。不死者深信Captain Marvel只是在賭，他最後一刻還是會把菱體關掉。然而Captain Marvel一拳擊飛不死者，讓對方與菱體的距離大大減少。Jonathan轉變了姿勢，他不拉手，他整個人抱上去。

“Jon，你快放手。”  
“不要，我不會放手。”  
“Jon，聽我的，你要留下來唸一句咒語，是強制關閉那玩意的咒語。”  
“但到時你也不在了吧?”

Captain Marvel沒有回應，也意味默認了。Jonathan就知道會這樣，他才更不肯放手。

“Jon，我答應過你爸爸要保護你。”  
“他一定沒想過這句會把你殺掉。”  
“他沒有，你也沒有。我只是本該如此。”  
“不，我還不想死!”

不死者拉扯著Captain Marvel的腳，而後者一把推開Jonathan避免他被牽連。Jonathan看著不死者已半個身子進入菱體，伴隨著巨大的慘叫聲，Jonathan知道進去一定是件很痛苦的事。動起來Jonathan，你不是那麼軟弱的孩子，你不是。

“放開他，放開我的家人!”

Jonathan一道熱視線直擊不死者的手，一道穩定沒有疑惑的熱視線。不死者受到預想外的攻擊，他放手了，同時也被吸入那道菱體中失去蹤影。Captain Marvel立馬呼叫出一道不明語言，菱體關上變回粉色項鍊吊飾的大小。Captain Marvel立馬感受到那道無可逃脫的吸力消失後倒地，就算在這段糾纏的時間，他的魔力並沒少被吸收過。他現時渾身脫力，甚至連話也說不出來。但Captain Marvel只輕喊了一句Shazam!，他變回了Billy Batson。Jonathan馬上投入Billy懷中，他還在，他們都仍在。Billy更是忍不著再親親Jonathan的額，像他還是那個9歲初出矛頭的少年英雄一樣。就在他們在想該起來回去同時，他們被一道黑影蓋上，他們還沒來得及看到底是誰，他們二人也被熟悉的力度抱緊。

“我差點以為會失去你們。”Superman……Clark情不自禁地大吼。

他以為會失去自己的兒子和最愛的人，求你們別這樣嚇我，我已經不能再失去其他的家人，不管是哪個也不行。Clark看著已累得半死的Billy，他看下去糟透了，而且手腳和身體也有各大小不一的傷勢，他理應要帶Billy去醫院，但這一刻他卻只想作一件事。而他的確作了，他吻了這個他示好已久的男人，他霸道且不容拒絕的吻下去，抱著他的臉頰，不讓他再次逃離。Billy或許是腦袋根本運轉不過來，又或者他會歸咎於一切都是Superman的力量太強而他才剛被粉水晶吸掉了大量力量而抗拒不了，但不管哪項也解說不了為何他會回應Clark的吻。他抱上Clark的後頸，加深了這樣的吻，同時也快把自己整個人也掛在Clark的身上。沒人知道多久，根據現場目擊者講至少吻了長達3分鐘的吻，Billy才意會過來從Clark身上逃離。

“這樣不對，Clark!而且還在Jon面前。”  
“但你已經是我們家的人。”  
“Jon不需要Billy Batson這個角色在他的家庭當中。”  
“阿阿，我要糾正一下。我只說我不需要一個媽媽……”

整個氣氛沉默，大概也在等這位算是這段複雜的關係中少有的重大持分者說話。

“但現在想想，或許多一個爸或者爸爸男友並不是一件壞事。不管怎樣你也解決不了，我已經把你視為我家人的事實。”

Billy變得啞口無言，他發現走到最後，原來一切都只是他一廂情願。

“那麼我再正式說一遍，Billy Batson。我喜歡你，你能與我交往嗎?”

鬧鐘再次響起，Billy拍掉這個不太熟悉的鬧鐘。他想了下為什麼會這樣不熟悉，是因為……對了，他大學暑假的實習是來大都會的星球日報實習，所以這段暑假期間他住了在Clark的家裡。他想起床，但感覺到腰間有一道穩固的臂環著自己。他輕拍Clark的手，但那無賴的熊寶寶看來還沒睡醒，反而把他抱得更近了。Billy輕笑，掐掐身後人的鼻子，看Superman能在正常不閉氣的前提下能忍多久。事實上還挺久的，久到Clark醒來時還沒有丁點不適的表情。這真不公平，想想Captain Marvel時他也不能閉這麼久氣。

“早。”  
“我愛你。”Clark先親上。

Billy用行動表現我知道。他們又在床上滾了5分鐘，最後才肯下床，一個去作早餐一個負責讓Jonathan起床。Jonathan繼續裝睡，他還沒想早上起來看到什麼18+或接近18+的畫面。如果要說什麼，也就這一點他還沒很適應，真的。他是個正值青春期的男孩，你們2位成年男性能少折騰點的話他晚上的生活會好過一點的。

“早，Jon。”  
“早，Billy。”  
“你的暑假雖然開始了，但也意味著你的……”  
“我的暑假訓練營要開始了，我知道。”

5日4夜的留宿訓練，學校鼓勵他們去，而Jonathan自那次後能力控制回復到一個正常的水平。Clark讓他去，而Jonathan雖然不知道會是什麼，聽下去也有點無聊的樣子，但看看Clark和Billy的樣子，他突然覺得選擇去也是一個正確的決定。希望他回來後不會見到自己多了個領養的兄弟或姊吧。

“那麼我們出門了，Lois/媽媽!”

END


End file.
